Where I Belong
by AnimeChika8456
Summary: Two new females, Neeta and Kim, join our favorite group of assasins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weisß or any of the characters. I only own Kim and Neeta.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
Neeta's POV:  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I AM FUCKING SOAKED NOW!! I HATE THIS SHIT!!!"  
  
*Groan* Looks like Khyogi is watering the plants again. I looked at the clock.the time said 6:00AM. You know, that is exactly what I wanna wake up to in the morning. What a jerk.I just came back from a mission like 2 hrs ago, I have school (she goes to college, FYI) at 8:00 and work after that.I NEED MY GODDAMN SLEEP!!!! Oh great.now I am starting to sound like Ran. Damn, he goes psycho if he loses any sleep. But he is so hot though. Wow, I did not just think that. Ok that enough of that, I better get up and take control of watering the plants before Khyogi drowns my poor flowers. I got dressed and ran like hell outside. I had to run, I mean the life of my flowers were at stake here.  
  
Khyogi was standing there, totally soaked, hair all soggy, while the hose lay on the ground, forgotten. Ken and Omi were right next to him, rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off. I ended up joining them; laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.  
  
" Oh, hey Neeta.what happened? Couldn't ya sleep," said Khyogi with a smirk. That reminded me of that I was planning to yell at him for waking me up.  
  
" How the hell could anyone sleep with all the noise you're making?!?! You better hope Ran doesn't wake up or all your asses are dead," I replied, still snickering at how funny he looked.  
  
" Yea, yea.big bad Aya. Like I'm scared of him."  
  
" Yea well you should be. Anyway," I said cutting Khyogi off before he could say anything else, " I'll take over watering the plants from here.otherwise my poor flowers might drown because SOMEONE here has issues doing the simplest things."  
  
" Well then, if you're gonna do it, you sure as hell don't need me here now do you? I'm gonna go get some sleep," said Khyogi. He started to walk in the house but then stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes. "You know, I only offered to water the plants because I knew you were tired and everything."  
  
" I know Khyogi and I love you for it. It means a lot to me that you would give up your beauty sleep just to do that for me. Haha."  
  
".I'm leaving.Try to do something nice for a change.no one appreciates shit around here.ungrateful bastards." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
" Kyhogi, I'm sorry. I really do appreciate it! Kyhogi!! Come on, I said I was sorry!" I gave him my best puppy-dog face, knowing he would forgive me in an instant.  
  
" Oh god, not the puppy dog face! Fine apology accepted."  
  
I laughed and gave him a hug. Khyogi gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and went back in the house. I stood there, watching him until he disappeared into the house. Khyogi reminds me so much of the brother that I had lost. Sometimes I find myself calling him Sano instead of Khyogi. Yea, Sanosuke is my dead brother's name, Sano for short (duh). Sometimes, when I look at Khyogi, the memories of Sano's death come back full force. It's almost too much to bear. An innocent gesture or smile was all it took. Khyogi has no idea of course. He doesn't know anything of my past life. Neither do any of the other guys. I like it better that way. And in any case, I only know what they have shared. I don't like prying into other peoples personal business. Anyways, I joined Weisß to avenge his death. I can't help wishing that I would die on one of my missions. I don't feel like I have anything worth living for sometimes. Its pure torture.being the last one alive out of your family. Every night, I relive the deaths of my parents, my brother and all the other people I loved. All of them, except for Kim. See, Kim and I go way back. We were practically born together. Our parents were the best of friends, and so were we.we were considered sisters, inseparable. Until, one day all of that was taken from us.not that we aren't just as close now. In fact, our mutual sorrow brought us closer together than before.we are better friends now than we ever were. She joined Weisß with me.  
  
" Are you sure you wanna water today Neeta," said Omi, interrupting my train of thought, " It'll take you like an hour and I mean I know you got back late last night from the mission, plus you have school today in like 2 hrs and after that you have work. Don't you wanna rest some more.like another hour," said Omi.  
  
Well that's Omi for you. He knows everything about everyone, which isn't a surprise, what with his talent for computers. You know, the thing about Omi is that, even though he's an assassin and everything, when you look in his beautiful baby-bluish eyes, you still see a kind of boyish innocence. I love that about him. He is so completely oblivious sometimes. But he cares so much about the people he loves and he's constantly fussing over me. No wonder why the girls like him so much. He's absolutely adorable. The poor kid has been through so much more than I could have ever imagined and he doesn't even remember half of it (Persia filled me in on everything about Omi. I never asked, he just told me). That's the kind of shit that scars people for life. I guess its good he doesn't remember. But even with the stuff he does remember.I gotta give him his props; he goes through everything with a smile.  
  
"Yea Omi's got a point there, Neet," said Ken, using the nickname he had created for me, " I can just do it for you, its no big deal."  
  
" Ken, its ok. I really don't mind. And I definitely do NOT trust you with my flowers. You should just go back to sleep."  
  
" Excuse me Miss Thing, but unlike Khyogi, I can water a bunch of flowers."  
  
I snorted. " Somehow I seriously doubt that." Ken looked like he would blow up. But I mean, I did have a point. The guy was a klutz; it was simple. He tripped over his own two feet. Don't tell him I said this, but he is still one of the sweetest guys in the world. Ok so he's an assassin too but that's beside the point. Anyway, Ken is another one who gets through things with a smile. But sometimes, he slips. Sometimes, the pain is written so clearly on his face that it's impossible to ignore. Sometimes, in his eyes, you can see all the betrayal and suffering he has been through and your heart just breaks for him.  
  
I consider him as sort of a brother-in-law, ya know since Kim is head over heels in love with him, and vice-versa. At first, it was disgusting, the way they were all shy around each other. Now they have finally become a couple. Not that they still aren't disgusting.making out all over the place. I think I am scarred for life just for watching this one particular session. I was hungry but when I got to the kitchen, I lost all my appetite. He was doing her on the kitchen table like a nerd does homework! I almost puked right there. Ok, I lied. I am jealous of their love. I'm not in love with anyone except maybe Ran.no I will NOT go there. I refuse to fall in love with Ran.so what if he actually lets me call him by his real name, so what if he actually talks to me sometimes, helps me around the house with chores, takes most of my night missions for me and even comes out with me for ice cream once in a blue moon?!?! I should NOT let that go to my head! I'm better off running away and becoming a nun than falling in love with him. And anyways, he's probably in love with that bit--I mean girl, Sakura. I can't stand that girl. I hate-err---strongly dislike, everything about her but nothing annoys me more than that voice of hers. SO high-pitched! I wear earplugs around that girl, but I can still hear her, no joke. But I have to admit, Ran looks so sexy when he comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.his vivid dark red hair so wet and messy that you just want to run your hands through it.the water dripping off his muscular chest.(Ladies stop drooling.)  
  
" Hey Neet, are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are kinda red. Do you have a fever or something?" Ken's voice broke into my oh-so-vivid mental picture. I blushed, embarrassed of myself.  
  
" N-no I'm fine, I just got a little flustered from the heat that's all."  
  
" You must be sick.its not hot at all out here."  
  
" Um.I knew that.I just.well."  
  
" You guys should leave her alone. All this standing around talking is not getting the flowers watered any quicker," said a cold voice from behind me. I knew that voice. Its owner was the cause of my discomfort, the object of my affections. Falling for Ran.there are worse things in the world.right?  
  
" Right Aya, Ken and I will get lost." Omi gave me a kiss on the cheek, blushing like usual, but smiling all the same. Ken gave me a hug, which nearly broke all my bones, and a kiss on the other cheek. And with that, both of the turned and went into the house.  
  
I turned around and faced him. When I saw him my heart stopped. He was wearing a tight white beader and a pair of black shorts. His muscles practically rippled and his gorgeous red hair was deliciously windblown.  
  
" Good morning Ran. You're up pretty early." I managed to say with a smile.  
  
" I couldn't sleep."  
  
" Oh.um.that's too bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ran/Aya's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Neeta. I can't get her out of my mind. She was so different from any other girl. She changed me. I'm more like the way I used to be before Aya almost got killed.I see Neeta's face in my mind's eye. Her beautiful golden brown eyes, her soft, sweet lips.what would it be like to kiss them? I sighed. Why her?  
  
She was an assassin. I had seen her kill ruthlessly. But what she has become has caused her great pain. I see it after every mission. And I stand there, outside her door, watching her cry for the ones she has killed. Sometimes I go to her room at night, when she's asleep. She has nightmares most of the time, about the family that was killed before her eyes. I wish.I wish I could take all her pain and suffering for her. She doesn't deserve this, she just doesn't. I wish I could kiss away the tears, and hold her in my arms.enough of this, I don't have time to be dwelling on her. I should probably get up now.  
  
I got up, stretched and looked out the window. And there was Neeta, out in the garden. My breath caught in my throat. Why won't she leave me alone? She was wearing a pair of tight, short black shorts, which were too short to be wearing around Khyogi, Ken and Omi, in my opinion, and a white beader. Even in those clothes, she looked hot. The sun was rising behind her, making her look like a goddess and to add effect, the wind had picked up and blown her long, black hair all over the place. She had straightened it. But it looked good curly too. When she comes out of the shower every morning in nothing but a towel, her hair is so beautifully curly that I just want to run my fingers through it. Then, there's the rest of her. The water from her hair runs down her perfect neck, to her tanned shoulders, down to her body and finally to her long, muscular but definitely feminine legs. I can just barely stop myself from ripping the towel off her and taking her right there.  
  
Oh god, why do I have to fall in love with her.why not one of those girls in my fan club? Of all the girls that do like me, why do I fall in love with the one girl who won't have me? Neeta isn't a girl though. Her body can tell you that much. She's a woman and a beautiful, smart, talented, and sweet one at that.  
  
I should go outside, just to talk to her. I mean it's not so hard. But it is. I mean, she so calm, so cool, so composed. But at the same time she is so easy to approach. I should just go. I don't want Khyogi, Ken, or Omi hanging all over her anyway.  
  
I got dressed quickly but by the time I got out side, Khyogi was already gone. I heard Ken ask if she was sick and I heard her stuttering answer. Something was wrong; it's not like Neeta to stutter. Maybe I can get her out of this.  
  
"You guys should leave her alone. All this standing around talking is not getting the flowers watered any quicker," I said.  
  
" Right Aya, Ken and I will get lost." Omi said. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and Ken gave her a hug and a kiss on the other cheek. I felt myself burning with jealousy and fought for control. The desire to cause them bodily harm was almost overwhelming. But they went back into the house before I could do anything.  
  
" Hi Ran. You're up pretty early." Her voice, her smile.  
  
" I couldn't sleep." I said, trying to be indifferent.  
  
" Oh.um.that's too bad." I was sorely tempted to tell her just exactly why I couldn't sleep, but my sanity came back to me before I did.  
  
" How did the mission go?" Before I could stop them, the words were out of my mouth. Why did I have to bring up a subject that would make her sad?  
  
" The security wasn't as tight as I expected. It was pretty easy to get to him, actually. I succeeded." She said, trying to be nonchalant. But I didn't miss the glimmer of sorrow, regret and self-disgust in her eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry." She looked up at me, startled.  
  
" Sorry for what?"  
  
" I shouldn't have brought it up.I.I know how painful it is for you, Neeta. I know that unlike me, you have you don't kill without conscience. I'm sorry I mentioned it."  
  
" Ran, you don't kill with out conscience. I believe that you're truly sorry for the life you live and the lives you take, just like I am. You deal with your grief a different way, that's all." It was true, I realized with a start. But how could she know? Sure I went out with her for ice cream once in a while and I did talk to her more than anyone else but it's unnerving that she should know me so well, better than I know myself, maybe.  
  
" Thank you," was my cold, indifferent reply. If I were her, I would have slapped me by now. I felt every bit as much of a heartless bastard as they thought I was.  
  
" You're not a heartless bastard. I saw through that façade a long time ago Ran. And I'm glad you started acting more like your old, old self around me." She seemed to have read my mind.  
  
I looked at her. Stared is more accurate. I stared right into her golden brown orbs. My face found itself edging closer to hers. My eyes were locked on hers; I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. My mouth was less than a centimeter away from hers. I could feel her breath on mine; my lips were touching hers very lightly; I could almost taste her.  
  
" Aya!! Sakura's here to see you!!" came Kyhogi's voice.  
  
I jumped away from Neeta, unable to meet her eyes. I turned and went into the house. I swear I am going to kill Khyogi one of these days. He is going to die a slow and painful death. And I will enjoy it very, very much. I could still feel her hot breath on my lips. Our lips had touched, just barely, but enough to count. I had less than a miniscule taste of her and it just made me want her so much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neeta's POV:  
  
He almost kissed me. Ran.oh my good god in heaven. Ran almost kissed me! I could feel his breath, almost taste him! I was SO close! Damn that girl Sakura! I hope she rots in hell! As soon as Khyogi said she was here to see him, he goes running off to her, leaving me here, hanging. And just what the hell is so great about her. Nothing as far as I can see! So then why does he run to her like she is the most important thing in his life.why did he just leave me here, alone and heartbroken? Oh Ran.why you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Is it horrible? Or should I be working on the 2nd Chapter? Like I said, this is my first fanfic so plz help me out here!  
  
~AnimeChika8456 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Weisß or any of the characters. I only own Kim and Neeta.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Narrator's POV:  
  
" HEY RAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed, " I know its only been 23 hours, 54 minutes and 36-no 37 seconds since I saw you last but it feels like forever, don't you think?"  
  
" No I don't.Sakura, what do you want? I was kind of in the middle of something," Ran replied. 'Like kissing Neeta .'  
  
" Oh I'm sooo sorry darling but I just had came to give you some of this apple pie that I made you. Its soo yummy!"  
  
" Actually I don't like apple pie too much."  
  
" Oh that's ok! I'll make you whatever kind of pie you like!"  
  
" That won't be necessary. Neeta already made some desserts for all of us."  
  
" Oh.did she really? Well, I don't think they're all that good I mean no offense to her or anything but she doesn't really seem like the cooking type. She should let a real woman cook, like me."  
  
At this point, Khyogi, who had been watching the whole conversation, burst out laughing:  
  
".HAHAHAHAHAHA.She.thinks.she.a.real.woman!! HA.Oh...my .god.HAHAHA.Neeta.can't.cook.never heard anything stupider in my life.. oh this bitch is too much.HAHAHA."  
  
Kim, Ken and Omi, who had also been watching the conversation, started laughing, making no effort to quiet themselves.  
  
" Khyogi, Kim, Ken, Omi, please, mind your manners and your language. Sakura has never tasted my cooking so you can't blame her for assuming that it would be bad." Neeta walked in, a smile on her face but a gleam in her eyes that clearly said she was pissed and ready to kill.  
  
" N.Neeta.what a pleasant surprise," Sakura choked out.  
  
" Likewise, except for the pleasant part," came Neeta's frosty reply. Her tone was so venomous that Sakura actually took a step back and was practically quaking with fear. " Sakura, listen, as much as Ran wants you to stay, which is obvious that he does, since he runs out on other people and leaves them hanging at the most crucial times whenever you crawl out from whatever hole you came from, you really need to be leaving. We have to get some things in order before the store opens up. Goodbye, and please do hesitate to come by again."  
  
At this point, everyone just froze and looked at her. Not even Khyogi dared to breathe. Neeta, however seemed unaffected by the staring as she threw Sakura one last glare, turned to give Ran the dirtiest looks ever and then turned around and stalked off upstairs.  
  
The tone of Neeta's voice had been toxic, and her face had been so dangerously, so frighteningly livid that everyone, even Khyogi, was looking at her retreating footsteps in shock. Neeta had always tolerated Sakura but now she was going psycho-bitch on her ass.  
  
But the expression on their faces was nothing compared to the one on Ran's. He looked stunned for a while and then his eyes took on this incredible amount of sadness. He looked like a puppy that had just been thrown out on to the street.  
  
He looked down, acutely aware that everyone was looking at him, wondering what that was all about. When he finally recovered his composure, he said in even breaths, " Sakura, you need to go. Now. Don't argue." He looked at her square in the eyes, making sure she wouldn't argue, which she didn't. She just got the hell out of there.  
  
"What the fuck was that about Aya? What the fuck did you do to her?" yelled Khyogi, always the tactful one.  
  
He didn't reply, didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard Khyogi. Never one to be ignored, Khyogi opened his mouth to interrogate Ran further, but then shut it quickly and just stared with astonishment at the look of sorrow that had begun to fill the so called "heartless bastard's" eyes.  
  
Ran turned on his heel and walked away from them, up the stairs. He paused at her room, listening desperately for anything. He heard the sound of sobbing. It tore his heart apart, made him feel like running his katana through himself until he had caused himself as much pain as he was sure he had caused her. 'Why' he thought 'why did I run away from her as soon as I heard Sakura's name? How could I hurt her like that? Will she ever forgive me.'  
  
Little did he know that Neeta, curled up on her bed was thinking the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! It's me! I'm back with the second chapter! For those people that reviewed.thank you so much you gave me the inspiration to write again. Sorry the chapter was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer and much, much better .if you want me to write another chapter that is.which means.REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I will even accept flames.  
  
~AnimeChika8456 


End file.
